diabolik_loversfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Yui Komori/@comment-162.198.147.91-20151230162432
It was revealed to me, Why Jesus Christ came to this earth, To die to set us free. I'd like to share this news with you, Why the Lord Jesus came, So you can have this free gift too, When you call upon his name. I was told how in the beginning, That the enemy of God, Tricked Adam and Eve into eating, Of the fruit that God forbid. They disobeyed the sovereign Lord, But not without a cost, Through them sin came into the world, Separating mankind from God. But God so loved the world, He gave Jesus, his only Son, For no one can come to the Father, Unless they come through him. Led like a lamb to the slaughter, To the cross at Calvary, Blameless and pure, he paid our price, When he died for you and me. On that cruel cross he died in pain, They laid him in a tomb, But three days later, just like he said, He rose to life again! Oh, death where is your sting? He showed the world that day, In Christ we serve a risen Lord, Who's alive in every way. So be careful of false teachers, So that you're not misled, Their faith is not in Jesus Christ, But in men who are long dead. You may live a life of kindness, Without Jesus, but this I've learned, Good deeds lead not to salvation, It's God's gift that cannot be earned. Some say they have not sinned at all, But if they read God's Word, It says for all have sinned and fall Short of the glory of God. So take the gospel to your heart, With God you always win, Ask Jesus Christ to rule your life, Confess all things to him. When you realize the sacrifice God made because he cares, Get on your knees and tell the Lord, These words in humble prayer. Lord, Jesus I am a sinner, I'm so sorry for my ways, Thank you for dying for my sin, Come into my life today. If you should do this precious thing, All angels will rejoice, In heaven you have eternal life, Because Jesus was your choice. May his bright light shine out through you, May it shine far and wide, Showing others how their lives could be, With Jesus by their side. Please share your faith with others, As someone did with me, So they will know how to decide, Where they'll spend eternity. When you have times of trouble, That are just too hard to bear Remember who to go to, Pray to our Lord who cares. And with his gentle, humble heart, Your soul will find its rest, Take on his yoke and learn from him, And your life will be truly blessed. We should be ever watchful, And holy in his sight, For suddenly he will return, As a thief comes in the night. All will know the truth that day, It says so in God's Word, Every knee shall bow, every tongue confess, That Jesus Christ is Lord! To the glory of God the Father, Amen.